


Merry Christmas

by pervert_thoughts



Series: Icha Icha Paradise [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Dress Up, M/M, Merry Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervert_thoughts/pseuds/pervert_thoughts
Summary: Kakashi doesn't like Christmas time and it's Naruto's mission to change his mind about it.





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! This is the small gift I made for my beloved waifu <3 Sadly, she doesn't have an account in here (but you can check her fics on wattpad: @leperdhybrid ) Enjoy!

It’s not like Kakashi hated Christmas. It just turned out that every bad moment in his life was around that time of the year. But this time his very own boyfriend promised him to change his mind about it. So there he was, sitting or rather laying on their king-sized bed, waiting for his little kitsune to show up. The lights were dimmed and one of the Christmas songs was playing silently in the background. Finally, he showed up in the doorframe wearing, a very revealing _Santa Claus costume?_

A soft chuckle was torn from his throat as he cocked head to the side “A Santa Claus, for real?”

The blond didn’t answer, instead, he started to swing his hips to the rhythm inching closer to his lover. His tanned hands roamed on his body, teasing and brushing against his skin and satin “I heard you were a very  _naughty_ boy this year Kakashi~” the man purred taking off his belt.

At that, the silverette swallowed, not really wanted to be spanked, tonight or ever. He preferred to be a dominating side in their bed, that’s why he tried to prevent situations like this one “I don’t know what you’re talking about Naruto, I was a very good man.”

The other groaned at that “Don’t ruin our game Kakashi, I’m the Santa! You should ask about your gift!” he spun around gracefully giving his lover a nice sight of his ass.

He nodded his head not wanting to spoil the mood for his beloved one “Santa I was a good boy, I think I should get a present from your bag~” he felt almost ridiculous, but if Naruto wanted to play it this way, who was he to deny it?

A bright smile lighten up the whiskered face, and with a few more teasing moves the blond dropped his red cloak. The man was standing in nothing, only a red bow, and glitter covering his body. He throw his hands up above his head, presenting himself in all his glory “Very Merry Christmas Kakashi~”

It was enough to get him to work, the jounin quickly pulled his gift on the bed and hovered above him “ _Oh_ , what a nice surprise I get this year~” he undid the bow carefully kissing his lips lovingly.

Naruto responded immediately cupping other’s face in his palms, but Kakashi had another plan in his mind. He took his hands in his and pulled them up to the headboard, tying them there with the red ribbon “I like you better that way.” His mismatched eyes swept hungrily over the naked body underneath him, and he wasted no time to undress.

At that, the jinchuuriki blushed slightly, even though they were for a long time together now the look in the Kakashi’s eyes always made him all flustered and needy.

“Now, now, I got a very nice gift. It’d be a shame to waste it.” he tipped his head down and kissed the plump lips once more, this time fiercely. Their mouths were nibbling each other for a short moment, just to the time the tongue swept across the slightly swollen rosy skin.

Naruto gasped, loving the feeling of wet muscle against his skin, he craved to taste it as fast as it was possible. His lover wasted no time pushing it into his wet cavern, licking the roof of his mouth from the back to the front. A soft moan followed the tease and the genin brushed his tongue against his partner’s. They were rubbing and fighting for dominance, but they both knew already how it will finish. Kakashi always won, but it was only because his boyfriend wanted it, adoring the way the older man was dominating him.

The pale skilled fingers were moving against his sides, sliding on his ribs like on the piano keys. He liked to imagine himself playing on his lover’s soul, tearing small mewls and gasps from his very core.

Moving his lips to the tanned neck, he kissed and sucked it, thumbing small circles up his chest and to the hard nubs. Responsive as always, Naruto was moaning when his tongue and teeth were hitting all the sweet spots. Kakashi had memorized them all by now, wanting to give his little love as much pleasure as he could. Just then he lowered his head to lick and suck on one of the nipples, making the smaller form quiver under him. The muscled legs wrapping around his waist, making their erections brush against each other.

The ex-anbu hissed in pleasure, breathing out the hot air and hit the wet place he just finished to pet. Back under him arched, making the body align with his in the perfect way.

He dragged his tongue downward, outlining every muscle and curve of the skin he loved so much. Some of the glitter get into his mouth, but it wasn’t the time to complain about it. Soon, his hands followed the track caressing every inch of the beautiful flawless canvas. The fleshed covered in goosebumps and shook slightly, giving him all the right reactions which he wanted to earn.

He felt pleased already, smug only just by the way he could make the man shiver in his arms. The words of praise tickling his ego nicely with every passing second.

“Kakashi please, please just take me-” the youngster almost sobbed in pleasure, already feeling over sensitive by all the ministrations done to him. He himself was aroused for a long time, the preparation of the gift making him horny from the very morning.

Not wanting to completely give in the pleadings the copycat moved to the lower area, nuzzling the groin which smelled so sweetly at the moment “ _Shush_ , you’re my gift so I can take as much time as I want.” he left a soft kiss there, then sucked the skin moving closer and closer to the erection.

“ _Aaah~_  Yes!” Naruto throw his head back, arching once more, trying to get more of the pleasure his partner was offering to him.

Kakashi swiftly licked his way to the base of the member and lapped with a flat tongue from the bottom to the tip earning a strangled moan. Then he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked on it, pouring a generous amount of lube on his fingers.

What surprised him was that when he moved his hand to prepare his partner, he found a buttplug in his favorite place. How he didn’t notice it earlier? His chuckle send the vibrations up the cock he was still sucking, another volley fire of moans hit his ears.

He pulled away with a lewd ‘pop’ looking straight in the blue dazed eyes “Maa, another nice surprise for me? What did I do to earn such a treatment?” he smeared the lube from his hand on his arousal.

It made Naruto blush more, seeing as his lover prepared himself for the imminent. He swallowed, his throat dry already because of all the sounds he made earlier as he scanned his former sensei’s body. Hatake was simply beautiful and he had the feeling that he won’t ever have enough of the view “ _‘Kashi…_ ” his voice seemed small, almost weak.

But the jounin took out the plug carefully and laid himself down on the tanned angel, aligning his member with his entrance “ _Ssh,_  I’ve got you.” he leaned down capturing his lips once more and slipped in slowly.

The genin made all his efforts to keep up the kiss, but the feeling of being filled made him moan into the kiss anyway.

Once inside he started to roll his hips, slowly at first imposing the rhythm of their intercourse. However, his lover had another vision for it, bucking his hips only to make the other move faster.

“ _‘Kashi please_ , don’t tease, I won’t make it..” he looked into the mismatched eyes filled with lust and desire which reflected the same feelings as his own.

He picked up the pace hearing how on fire his little love was, not wanting him or himself to wait any longer for the desired release.

Naruto clung to him with his legs, bucking his hips in sync with Kakashi’s thrusts, moaning loudly incoherent words that had sense only for them. On the other side, jounin’s hands roamed over his body, petting and cherishing all of what his partner was offering to him.

He couldn’t get enough of him, it doesn’t matter how many times they did it already. He wondered if he would ever get used to the feeling of the man he loved wrapped all over around him. He whispered sweet nothings alternating with filthy blasphemes straight to his ear nibbling and sucking on it occasionally.

They were both chasing their climaxes, yet together trying to give all the pleasure and show the love to one another. Kakashi pulled away slightly, rocking his hips faster and harder while stroking Naruto’s member. The man sprawled in front of him looked incredibly hot and perfect, being a moaning mess but at the same time the piece of art.

The blond pulled at the restrains arching his back in pleasure, loud scream vibrating from his very depths. With a few more thrusts they came at the same time, his tight passage swallowing every drop of semen into his body, while ropes of his seed painted the pale palm. They rode off their orgasms, swaying their hips erratically a few more times to collect every spasm of bliss wrecking through their bodies.

Soon, Kakashi collapsed next to him, untying the ribbon and pulling his breathless body to his chest. Naruto snuggled more into warmth with a purr, feeling at ease and sated like never before.

Once their breaths slowed down enough to respire properly, the blond nuzzled silverette’s neck and sighed happily when the other stroked his back lazily.

“Merry Christmas ‘Kashi” a soft whispered was followed by a gentle kiss to his skin.

The jounin smiled softly burying his nose in the mess of golden locks “Merry Christmas Naruto.”


End file.
